1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a vehicle seat having an operating member to operate an operating seat mechanism disposed in a seat, and a pivoting operation lever coupled to the operating member to exert a pivoting operation force, thereby operating the operating seat mechanism (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-168124 (JP 2008-168124 A)). In JP 2008-168124 A, as an example of the operating seat mechanism, a reclining mechanism of the vehicle seat is disclosed. In such a reclining mechanism, a shaft portion to operate the reclining mechanism and a pivoting operation lever coupled to this shaft portion are disclosed. Here, the pivoting operation lever is directly inserted and fixed in the shaft portion.
However, the pivoting operation force of the pivoting operation lever in the above structure is concentrated on a region into which the shaft portion is inserted, and hence there has been the possibility that a length of the lever cannot be increased so as to inhibit deformation or the like of such a region. When the lever cannot be lengthened, it is necessary to exert a large pivoting operation force. When an attaching area to the shaft portion would be enlarged by, for example, enlarging a shaft diameter of the shaft portion to lengthen the lever, there is a possibility for increase of a weight due to the enlarged diameter of the shaft portion.